Honmou ~Kirameki no Kage to Narite~
Honmou ~Kirameki no Kage to Narite~ (本望 ～煌めきの影となりて～), roughly translated as "Cherished Desire ~To Become a Glistening Shadow~", is a Samurai Warriors character image song. It first appeared on the event exclusive CD for Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2015 Haru before being compiled into the Vocal Best 2 set. It is a solo song performed by Ryouta Takeuchi for Kojūrō Katakura, one of his major roles in the series. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement: Kensuke Inage :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :魂(こころ)に刻んだ自らが決意 :生涯に一度の覚悟 :光には影が寄り添うが如く :どこまでも　あなたと進む :儚き人の世で出逢いし主君(あるじ) :賭けのぼる若き竜よ :ただ　時には友が如く :まだ　時には楯となるを :定めし人生に悔いなし :煌めきの影となりて :守り抜く　走り抜く :あなたから受け取りし恩義を抱き :ひとすじに此の役目全うし駆け抜け続けたい :其れこそが　我が本望なり :数多(あまた)のもののふ　日の本に居ても :生涯に一人の出会い :有難き日々は形なき家宝(たから) :この胸に　藏(しま)いて疾走る(はしる) :光陰矢の如し　思い出はあれど :振向かず前を向く :ただ　あなたと同じ道を :そう　遙かな同じ天(そら)を :見つめたあの日と同じように :煌めきの影となりて :とめどなく　迷いなく :終(つい)の刻(とき)が来るまでは　止まらぬまゝ :戦うが我が使命　ひたすらに駆け抜け続けゆく :それ以上道なし :何処からか響くのは　笛に似た風の音か？ :それとも新たな時代の足音か？ :竜が時代　来(きた)るはず :煌めきの影となりて :守り抜く　走り抜く :あなたから受け取りし恩義を抱き :ひとすじに此の役目全うし駆け抜け続けたい :其れこそが　我が本望なり |-|Romaji= :kokoro ni kizanda mizukara ga ketsui :shougai ni ichido no kakugo :hikari ni wa kage ga yorisou ga gotoku :dokomademo anata to susumu :hakanaki hito no yo de deaishi aruji :kakenoboru wakaki ryuu yo :tada toki ni wa tomo ga gotoku :mada toki ni wa tate to naru wo :sadameshi jinsei ni kuinashi :kirameki no kage to narite :mamori-nuku hashiri-nuku :anta kara uketorishi ongi wo daki :hitosuji ni kono yakume matoushi kake-nuke tsuzuketai :sorekoso ga wa ga honmou nari :amata no monononofu hinomoto ni itemo :shougai ni hitori no deai :arigataki hibi wa katachinaki takara :kono mune ni shimaite hashiru :kouinya no gotoshi omoide wa aredo :furimukazu mae wo muku :tada anata to onaji michi wo :sou harukana onaji sora wo :mitsumeta ano hi to onaji youni :kirameki no kage to narite :tomedonaku mayoinaku :tsui no toki ga kuru made wa tomaranu mama :tatakau ga wa ga shimei hitasura ni kakenuke tsuzukeyuku :sore ijou michi nashi :dokokara ka hibiku no wa fue ni nita kaze no oto ka? :soretomo aratana jidai no ashioto ka? :ryuu ga jidai kitaru hazu :kirameki no kage to narite :mamori-nuku hashiri-nuku :anta kara uketorishi ongi wo daki :hitosuji ni kono yakume matoushi kake-nuke tsuzuketai :sorekoso ga wa ga honmou nari |-|English Translation= :I carve into my very soul the resolve :to die the death of a lifetime :Just as how the shadows clamor to the light, :so shall I go anywhere with you :In my brief human existence, I met my one true master: :a young dragon, soaring to the heavens :At times, he is like my friend :Other times, he becomes my shield :There is no doubt in my mind that my life is one without regret :I shall become a glistening shadow: :one that protects and runs to the end :I have received the debt you have given me and embrace it :I want to devote my everything to the role bestowed upon me :It is my heart's desire :Though there are many samurai in the land of the rising sun, :there is only one I have met that shall last a lifetime :These many days of gratification are my indefinite treasure :I store them within my heart as I charge forth :Although I have memories of the time that has passed, :they seldom come to mind as we proceed forward :I only think of being on the same path as you :Yes, just like that distant sky :we saw on that day :I shall become a glimmering shadow: :one that never tires and never wavers :Until the time when my end comes, I shall not be stopped :It is my mission to fight. I continue to rush forth with devotion :There is no other path for me :Somewhere, a sound reverberates. Could it be a flute resembling the howling wind? :Or could it be the footsteps of a new era? :It should be the coming age of the dragon :I shall become a glistening shadow: :one that protects and holds out to the end :I embrace the obligation you have given me :I want to devote my everything to the role bestowed upon me :That alone is my deepest desire External Links *Official YouTube preview Category: Songs